


A Creative Method of Auspitism

by Pepperdant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Embedded Images, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, image only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdant/pseuds/Pepperdant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dualscar and Psii stop fighting to properly Dom the Signless who had let them know during a drunk fiasco that he has a thing for kittenplay, biting and a size kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Creative Method of Auspitism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampireKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireKitten/gifts).



Did someone ask for old men threesomes? I think they did! I hope you don't mind artwork, writing is not a forte of mine.

But this would be a hell of a way to auspitize between the two curmudgeons, wouldn't it?

Paper texture that is barely visible can be found [HERE](http://inspirationhut3.inspirationhut.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Grungy-Paper-Texture-3.jpg), to make sure I put proper credit where it's due.

Thank you for givin' me a chance! <3


End file.
